Forbidden Love
by trancexgemini
Summary: RiddelxNorris -- Two people representing their respective countries, each at war with one another. Feelings ignite, even on such an ugly place as a battlefield, and even, in certain cases, does love bloom.


**AN**: I've always liked this pairing for some reason. I searched around but couldn't find anything on here, so I decided to share it and see if anyone else liked it. I wrote this at complete random at 2 o' clock in the morning, so please bear with me if there's some mistakes. Obviously the plot changed a bit, I like it better, hehe. Please review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Chrono Cross or anything of the like.

It wasn't something she had originally planned on, nor was it something she would have ever expected to come to pass. The wedding that should have been, Lady Riddel and one of the best Dragoon's that her father had to offer—Dario, was supposed to have been a monumental and beautiful event for all of El Nido. Considering the status that they both held, Riddel could only sit and wonder the many possible _what if's _of that day that should have happened.

Four years passed, and she remained alone, not allowing no man, however kind, to approach her, much less touch her. Many had offered, all to walk away with their heads hung low. She felt guilt at hurting their feelings so, but she still held the broken heart of a woman whose fiancé was torn from her in a life changing instant. At first everything hurt, but after awhile she noticed that she had developed a tolerance; an immunity. Still, the men who approached her held no particular interest of her own, she knew that deep inside her heart, when she found another man who could ease the pain and hardships she'd had to endure with a simple look, she'd know who he was, and she'd make sure that he never got away from her.

It happened at the most unexpected and unreasonable of times, that she was so startled she could hardly speak. It couldn't have been a worse pairing, and as she instantly felt gratitude towards the man who was arguing to keep her safe against his own superiors, she was speechless when she thought of the anger that would be unleashed upon her, and especially him, if the others (Karsh, Zoah, Marcy, Glenn, especially Father) were to ever know.

The Porre Military had seized her father's Manor, and as she had stayed behind into what she felt was safety, she now found herself a prisoner, soon to be interrogated as if she were a criminal. In her own home! As she looked across the table at the blonde haired man in blue clothing, she took in his appearance—so different from the rest. He didn't seem to be excited over the chance to shed her blood, but concerned, his brows furrowed, his eyes pleading with his superior. The others seemed dull in comparison, their faces shone with excitement at the chance to play with a high-status young woman such as herself, and it took everything in her not to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

The man who she learned to be Norris (the soldier next to her was whispering to his peer that 'Commander Norris is too soft') lost the verbal battle with his superior, unable to argue with a direct order. She understood, and softly smiled at him as he looked over at her, his face holding deep shame. Her smile seemed to lift his spirits slightly, and he sadly smiled at her in return as she rose to walk to 

what felt like her certain death. She knew they would keep her alive as long as possible, until they finally realized that she really knew nothing, and was therefore, disposable.

As she stood and walked slowly with the soldier that walked in front of her, she felt his hand slightly brush the sleeve of her dress as he turned around quickly to follow them out of the room. Whether it was purposefully, she was unsure, but she felt a shiver extend up her spine nonetheless. Wanting this nightmare to be over, she closed her eyes tightly, wishing that the soldiers would go away, leaving only her and Norris remaining. She desperately wanted to speak to him alone.

"Please, Miss Riddel. I don't wish you to anger my superiors any more than you already have," she heard him whisper in her ear as he softly touched her shoulder and eased her forward.

"I'm…scared," she found herself whispering in return, admitting her weakness to a Commanding Officer of the Porre Military. Quite a turn of events indeed.

"Wait for me."

Stealing a glance at him, he had switched back to a cool demeanor as his Superior approached from behind to see why Riddel had suddenly stopped. He was caring, but he also knew how to be professional. He was a man of many sides, and yet he knew how to be gentle, yet firm with a young lady as herself. She liked that, although as she felt the Lieutenants gun poke into her back, she decided that her girlish thoughts of romance would have to wait, as her life was on the line.

As they continued to walk straight downstairs to the dungeon area, Norris turned into the parlor room and gave her one last glance before closing the door. Her blood ran cold as she suddenly realized that he had left her. Thinking back, she remembered his superior officer had ordered him to cool off in the parlor, which meant that she would be alone for the time being. Trying to remember that he had told her to 'wait for him' which she only hoped would meant he would be rescuing her, she slowly continued on.

--

Much time had passed, and the interrogation continued. She was strung up by her arms uncomfortably against the wall, and they had brought Cook, Orcha in for a little "slice and dice" action. Shuddering, she cried out as Orcha came at her with his knives. Closing her eyes to ignore her cruel fate, she was confused when she felt nothing, and then realized that Orcha was on the ground, doubled over, as Lynx stood with his Swallow in hand, standing over the body as Orcha returned to normal from his transformation as "Hell's Cook." Norris ran into the room soon after, panting. Running past Lynx, she was pleased to see that his attention was focused on none of the soldiers in the room, but releasing her from her discomfort.

As soon as her arms were undone, she felt weak and dizzy. She had been tied up for so long…and it suddenly seemed to be too much to bear. Falling forward, she stumbled into his arms which wrapped themselves around her tightly.

"It's alright Miss Riddel, I've got you."

"…Knew you were different…" she mumbled before passing out in his arms.

--

When she awoke, she was in a blue military boat, and considering the color, her stomach dropped when she realized it was a Porre boat. Would the nightmare ever end? Sitting up cautiously, relief swam over her body as she realized that she was just with Norris, no other soldiers in sight…but Lynx, had he been killed?

"S-sir Norris?" Surprised with herself at giving a Porre soldier such a formality, she realized he must be someone special if she was already so trusting of him as they were on a boat alone, and he was easily stronger than she.

He turned around from his view of the sea and gave a small smile and nod at the fact that she was awake.

"Lady Riddel, it's very good to see that you're awake. You startled me when you suddenly fainted back there, but you'll be happy to know that besides a few bruises around your wrists from captivity, you've sustained no further damage."

"Sir Norris, where are the others? Lynx, Orcha…are they—" She found herself unable to finish the sentence. While Lynx had always been a shady character, she certainly didn't wish death upon him, and especially not their kind and lovable cook, Orcha.

"Don't fear, m'lady. They stayed behind to finish things off and liberate the Manor, the Porre Military will be retreating soon, I assure you."

"W-what about you, Sir Norris? Aren't you going to get in trouble for helping me? I'm not sure if you're completely familiar with me, but I am the daughter of the General that you're after." He waved his hand dismissively in the air, giving a small shrug.

"I will be alright, after you fainted, I ordered my soldiers to withdraw, and that I would take you back to our base. Of course, I'm obviously not. If questioned, I'll be able to easily make up a story; please do not worry yourself over such a small issue as my well-being. By the way, I'm all too aware of your status in the Manor, as I worked as a Spy in your vicinity for quite some time, although we never came in contact."

Stunned into silence after taking in all of this information, Riddel simply stared at him quietly but decided not to press the Spy matter—he was an opposing military force, it would probably be best if she stayed out of such matters. It suddenly occurred to her that they were at sea, and she had no idea where they were headed. They weren't really going to Porre, were they?"

"May I ask where we are headed, Sir Norris?"

"Please, Miss Riddel, there is no need for such formality. After everything that the Porre Military has done to you, your people, your home, and your family, I would expect a much more hostile tone. I am undeserving of your kindness."

Reaching her hand out and ignoring the stabs of pain in her wrist, she placed her hand softly on his knee and smiled at him warmly when is eyes met hers.

"I'll only stop calling you Sir if you stop calling me Miss, I can't stand formalities myself either, they're quite stuffy, don't you think? Considering how much trouble you could get in for lying to your Superiors and helping me like this after everything that our military force has done to yours, I'm quite undeserving of your kindness as well. So, I suppose you could say that we both deserve otherwise, but fate has joined us together in harmony on this day for a reason, I believe," she finished, feeling slightly foolish having just compared their trip on a boat to fate. She hadn't spoke of fate since…Dario..

"Very well…Riddel. We are headed to Hermits Hideaway where Radius awaits. I shall drop you off there and return to the Manor to pick up my duties until we decide to withdraw back to Porre."

Stomach sinking, she clenched her hand together into a fist, forgetting that it lay against his knee. Blushing, she pulled her hand backwards as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is something the matter?"

"I-I just…you're my rescuer, and I've hardly been able to spend any time…I-I would just feel safer if you stayed by my side, just for a little longer."

"You will be safe at Hermits Hideaway, I assure you."

"Please, I beg of you," she leaned forward while placing her hand against her heart for emphasis, hoping that the pleading in her eyes was enough. She had just met this man that had been the only man to ever make her feel so joyous since Dario, and she refused to let him go right now.

"As an upstanding military officer, I can't just leave a woman in need, so I will stay for as long as you need until I absolutely have to return to Porre, if that is what you wish."

"So you're saying it's a work related job?" She found herself growing disappointed; he seemed to be growing more detached by the second. His caring demeanor was closing; he was slipping back into his soldierly ways.

"In this instance, as my 'work' would not approve of me helping this particular damsel in distress, I would have to say it's more of a personal choice."

Her heart lept as she realized he was saying that he was helping her because he wanted to, not because he had to.

So overcome with emotion, memories came flooding back to her. How Dario had made her feel, how she had never thought she would feel that way again after his death, how she lived the last four years of her life in a depression, stuck between a life of sadness and a death of relief, contemplating suicide more than once, though unable to leave the people behind that still meant so much to her. After the events of today, she was physically and mentally exhausted beyond belief, but so grateful to finally feel as she did before; important, needed, useful, and most importantly; wanted.

In a rush of emotion, she threw herself across the boat and into his arms, (for the second time that day, not that she minded) wrapping them tightly around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder quietly. He was stiff at the sudden surprise, but after a few moments of her soft sobs, he wrapped his arms around her shaking body, a hand taking her by surprise as it began to slowly, tentatively rub her back soothingly.

"T-thank you..so much, f-for everything, Norris, you have n-no idea what you've d-done already," she whispered quietly into his ear, memories still flooding her brain, causing her head to swirl.

"It has…been my absolute honor and pleasure, Riddel."

Pulling back, she hiccupped quietly and was startled as his gloved fingers wiped away stray tears from her cheeks. (Pleasantly startled, of course) His eyes held a certain amount of caring that he hadn't shown before she had began to cry. He had a soft side; it was just a manner of bringing it forth.

"I was engaged, four years ago," she started quietly, their faces inches from one another. She could feel his breath against her face, and it was a heavy distraction, but she didn't dare budge from the spot she had worked hard to get to.

"Yes, my country was very aware of this marriage as it was such a big deal on El Nido…I'm very sorry for your loss."

"It's been…four years, and I had never allowed myself to be with another man, as I felt that none were like Dario. For the longest time, I was searching for another Dario, or Dario himself. Living in denial is awful, because most of the time, you don't even realize that you are living a lie…but today…" she paused and inhaled deeply as he nodded gently, urging her to continue.

"You're different than most men. You've gone out of your way for me, and have continued to, risking your own place in the military. At first I thought I liked you because you reminded me of Dario, but honestly…you're nothing like him at all. You're both two completely different people, and that is what I like about you, Sir Norris. You're…an individual. You may wear the same uniform as the other soldiers in your team, but your heart is what separates you from the rest. Right here," she put her hand to his chest and felt his heart beat against her hand. It was a soothing sound.

"La—Riddel, if you are…proposing what I believe you are proposing, I'm curious as to how you believe this to work. Considering the uproar going on at the Manor right now because of my team, I hardly think that your father or the other higher-status Acacia Dragoons will appreciate this new turn of events." This time Riddel was the one to wave her arm dismissively, scrunching her nose slightly.

"It will be better to tell them after things have calmed down. I'll inform them all of your heroic deeds here today, risking yourself to help me. Please don't fret, Norris. Even if it doesn't win them over, I assure you that it has won me over," Riddel whispered the last part softly, blushing as she did so.

After a moment passed, he hadn't said anything, and she was concerned. Either had hadn't heard her last part of the sentence (which was the most important part in her opinion) or he had, and just chose not to comment. Either was equally as bad. Lost in her thoughts as to how to bring the topic back up, she hadn't noticed that their faces were now mere seconds away from touching…

Lips against lips, his hand against the small of her back, pulling her closely into his form, his other arm wrapping around her; holding her tight. Feeling as though even a large wave couldn't take her down, Riddel pulled back and gasped slightly for air, pressing her lips softly against his again immediately after. Enjoying the pressure on the small of her back, she moved closer towards him until he had scooted her into his lap, still holding her tightly.

When their lips parted, neither said a word. For hours it seemed, they simply lie together on the military boat and stare at the stars as it floated endlessly towards Hermits Hideaway. After a long stretch of silence, Riddel gasped quietly as she felt soft, yet warm kisses placed across her forehead and into her hair. Relaxing once used to the new feeling, she stretched out across his lap and closed her eyes.

--

There were, of course, many hardships ahead. This is what one must expect when choosing to approach a forbidden love, but to this day and forth, Riddel couldn't have been happier with her decision to wait four long, miserable years for her soldier, her commander, her hero.

Her forbidden love.


End file.
